The Princess & the Pauper: Julian's point of view
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: The life of Julian. Before he met Annalise & After. Before he became a tutor. His point of View of the movie . I'm bad at summaries
1. My past

Princess and the pauper: Julian's point of view.

My life was normal. I was a peasant. Poor and hungry. My parents did the best they could for me. However my father hated me for reading and learning to write. He used to take away my books. My father abusive. He could become angry with the simplest thing. "Men do not write. Men do hard and tiring work. Do you understand Julian?" He would say taking away my books and tearing them apart. But my mother, she was so proud of me. Not many peasants could read or write. She would buy me books for my birthday. She was the only one who cared about what I did. She loved to listen to the poetry I used to write for her.

**Her love is like****  
><strong>**an island in life's ocean, ****  
><strong>**vast and wide****  
><strong>**a peaceful, quiet shelter****  
><strong>**from the wind, the rain, the tide.****  
><strong>**'Tis bound on the north by Hope, ****  
><strong>**By Patience on the West, ****  
><strong>**by tender Counsel on the South****  
><strong>**And on the East by Rest.****  
><strong>**Above it like a beacon light****  
><strong>**Shine Faith, and Truth, and Prayer; ****  
><strong>**and thro' the changing scenes of life****  
><strong>**I find a haven there.**

It always brought tears to her green eyes. "What a clever boy you are. I wish we had the money to spend you to school. You're my special little boy." She would beam with pride and joy. I didn't look anything like my father. I was more like my mother but instead of green eyes I had blue.

My mother was named after the sun. Helia. Because of her kind and bright smile. She had shoulder length hair. Golden like the sun. Eyes as green as emeralds.

My father was the complete opposite. He was dark and scary. His brown eyes full of fury. Jet black hair. And a moustache to match. He was named after the Greek word for destruction, Abbadon.

Late one evening.

"Please, honey. He's such an intelligent boy. I want him to go to school, I want him to succeed unlike i. I had to leave school because of my family. He would get a proper job. An amazing boy like him could be a scribe for the king."

"What!" my boy isn't going to any snuck up education unit." Father roared. The whole room shook. "And he would get a job. If he stopped reading those stupid books, he could finally be a true man. He would get a normal job like me. What's wrong with working as a black's smith?"

"Abbadon, I didn't mean that your job is bad or anything. I just thought…" Helia Whispered.

"You just thought, oh we don't have enough money for bread so im sure we can afford, to take our precious son to school. And my job gives us the money. To keep a roof on our head and food on the table. Well I have news for you, you weren't smart enough for school, no actually your parents couldn't afford it, so they lied to you, so that you would home and they didn't need to pay anymore" Abbadon barked.

"Please, I didn't mean it…i…i"

"SHUT UP!"

All was quiet and then I heard a loud thud. Father stormed off, leaving mother to cry. She silently whimpered. That loud thud most has been father hitting mother. When father was angry he usually hit mother. She would take the blow for me when father was angry at me. And when I asked why she let father hit her instead of me, all she would say was "because I love you too much to see you get hurt. Your father could easily kill you with a single blow; you are my pride and joy. My little treasure I could never stand aside and see you be bruised."

When I woke up in the morning I rushed to see mother. She was in the food room laying the table and pouring the left over strew from last night in to a bowl. She very quiet. She was singing quietly.

**All the time I have layed in your light****  
><strong>**When your love kept me safe through the night****  
><strong>**All the time I was sure you were mine****  
><strong>**And before time demands our goodbye****  
><strong>**Can you sing me a last lullaby?****  
><strong> 

She sounded like an angle. My mother was singing my lullaby and she sung beautifully. She looked up and gave a smile. "Oh. Julian you have me a fright" she forced a laugh. "I heard father and you arguing last night. What did you mean, did you go to school?" And for the first time ever mother gave me an angry look and she started to shout. "How dare you eavesdrop. I never raised you like that. Me and your father are having some time apart and you are never allowed to ask about my past, that is to do with school."

My eyes were wide with shock and surprise. Mother had never shouted at me. And the truth was I was terrified. My calm and collected mum was furious.

Mother must have noticed the scared look on my face because, she placed the bowl on the table, and came running to me. She hugged me tightly. She was crying. "Im sorry Julian I shouldn't have snapped at you. You have every right to be curious. I will tell you everything after breakfast. You must have been so scared cause I never shout, do I"


	2. The Truth

The truth

I was about nine years old, so I understood most things my parents told me. But this was something I didn't understand. I knew my mother was smart she taught me how to read. And from there I learnt how to write myself. Father was disapproving. She was so supportive. I always thought "how can my mother read and write. She's a pauper like me right?"

Mother made me eat breakfast. I tried to rush, but she gave one of those "you're going to fast" looks.

And once I finished she sat down next to be and took my hands. She gave a little sign and then began.

"I was your age. My parents were peasants like you and i. I was a gifted child I could read and write at the age of five. I dedicated myself to reading. I wanted to know everything. My parents saw potential and so did a local teacher. He said I could get a scholarship. A scholarship is an award of financial aid for a student to further his or her education. It gives a person a free chance to go to school. I had to have an interview and a test. And I passed. But this school was in another kingdom, so I could only visit in the holidays. I had a great time there, I learnt so much however when I was fourteen I had to come home."  
>"Why?" I wanted to know everything.<br>"Because…" I could see this was hard for mother.  
>"My father had fallen incredibly ill. When I had finally arrived home, he was very weak. He wasn't even strong enough to feed himself. And very next day he passed away. But he died happy. He had along and joyful life. I was going to return back to school the following week. Except mother was in a state of depression. She loved father so much that she couldn't stand life without him. It was too much of a burden. She refused to eat. She didn't go out anymore. The house was a mess. I had to leave school, to care for her. She started to come back to us. She just couldn't cope without him. And she lost the battle to live she died just before you were born." Mother's eyes were filled with tears. She left the room I was all alone. I thought of what mother had said. She couldn't finish school, but she wanted me to have a life that she didn't get.<p>

Later that day father returned. Mother was quiet, she didn't say a word. He was drunk which made him more violent. I guessed that was why mother was silent, she didn't want another reason to get hit. Father was complaining about work once again. Moments like this i wished i could read one of my books, but, father was drunk which meant he would lose his temper and hit either me of mother, because i was reading.

_Flash back.  
><em>My sister, Flora had moved out of the house. She was a very loving and affectionate person. She had fallen in love with a young soldier, Joshua. Flora could have been my twin, the only difference between us was that she had Mother's eyes and she was five years older than me. Joshua was always out of the country so she got lonely. Father had forbid Flora from marrying a soldier. Father has despised the army ever since they denied him. Father went to join the army but was turned down because of his drinking problem.  
>Flora however disobeyed him. Joshua had proposed the week before. Mother was supportive, she told her "Follow your heart it knows whats right." And she did.<p>

Joshua had a muscular build with short curly brown hair. He had hazel eyes. The first time Flora had brought him home my first thought was,"He's going to be aggressive like father, because of his powerful arms and muscular body." However once i got to know him i found a loving and a little over protective man. He treated my sister like a queen and that made me happy. As a brother i was protective of my sister, Flora knew that so she let me decide if he was good enough for her. Well no pressure there.

Father had refused to go to the wedding. So only me my mother attended. With the rest of Joshua's family. Flora tried to hide her disappointment by forcing a smile. She had hoped father had changed his mind about the wedding. She wanted him to say "sorry" about the soldier thing. Joshua's father gave her away. He was a short old man with a limp. White fluffs of hair. He was mostly bold. But he had piercing clear blue eyes. Like a ocean of sorrow. Joshua had said that his father never forgived himself for his wife's death. She had died helping a child out of a house on fire. She had got the child out but she inhailed to much smoke. It had been her dream to see his wedding.

Father shouted at mother for going to the wedding but she had shouted back that she didn't want to miss her childs wedding. He had hit her. I cried all night until mother sang me her lullaby.  
><em>End of flash back.<em>

It was time for bed. Mother came to tuck me in. She started to sing me the lullaby.

**If you want to ride a rainbow, come with me  
>And I will take you to the magic purple sea<br>And maybe we will find a thousand sugar fish  
>When you eat them they will grant your every wish<br>And if you want your friends to come  
>Then bring them all along<br>If you want to catch a star then walk my way  
>I will take you where the night is always day<br>You can follow me if you really try  
>Maybe we will find a rainbow to teach it to fly<br>I will take you through the magic dancing wood  
>And I will take you where the goblins are all good<br>I will take you where the elfs and pixies do sing  
>And I will take you round the magic fairy ring<br>Bow your head and let your eyelids close on down  
>Where we're going you won't need to bring your frown<br>You will find that all the things that I have said  
>Will come true when you are lying in your bed<strong>

Once she had finished, i sat up looked in to her eyes and gave her a massive hug. I wanted to know why she had married such an abusive man.  
>" What was that for honey" she asked puzzled<br>" Please tell me the story of how you met father and why you married him" i begged.  
>She looked taken back. But she gave a little smile. "At last you ask. Flora asked me at this age. But i'm surprised you haven't asked before." She gave a soft laugh.<br>"Ok get comfortable. I had just turned seventeen and...

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Sorry this was such a short chapter. I will revisit it later (maybe), to make it longer if i have any ideas for the chapter and if not, then it will stay like this. P.S. if you have suggestions for this chapter PM me or LEAVE A R&R WITH YOUR IDEA. Until the next time._**

**_The next chapter is on... How Helia and Abbadon meet and why Helia married such an abusive man.  
>And if you didn't realise Julian and Flora have a very close <em>**_**relationship.**_

**_Sweet Dreams_**

**_Princesss Geekelle  
>xoxoxoxo<em>**


	3. The marriage

"I was 17 and mother had just recovered from depression. We needed some bread so I headed out to the village. Everyone in the village knew about my father's passing they were so supportive. Father had left a small amount of money in the will which went toward the house and food. We had to ration what we had. I had just walked out of the bakers and I had just enough time to stroll around the shops. Then suddenly I saw a pair of dark brown eyes. And I melted there and then. He had such strong features. His black hair was hanging limply as he worked. He was around 20.

He didn't notice me. He carried on with his work. I wanted; I needed to see him again. So every day I would walk past the blacksmiths hoping to have a glimpse of him. And with me working past everyday I think he noticed because a week later I was again walking past. When he stopped me.

"I see you walk past everyday are you going to buy anything. Why what's the problem." He had said.  
>And like a complete idiot I muttered "I…i… uh I like you." Fortunately he didn't hear the last bit. He stared at me for a few seconds. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. He signed and finally murmured "It doesn't matter."<p>

I didn't go past him again, I was too embarrassed. Weeks passed and still no improvement in talking to him. I began to think I was just a love stricken teen.

But when I was beginning to lose hope, he walked over to me when I was at the bakery. I froze I didn't move I didn't say a word.

He showed his pearly white teeth as he spoke the words that sent my heart aflutter. "I figured you like me so would you like to have dinner sometime?" and I streamed like a child.

I had the most wonderful date and we began to develop a relationship. After 3 months I moved into his home."

Mother stopped there I could see she was getting to a difficult part. So I stayed silent as she pulled herself together. "Mother are you okay?" I whispered. She looked up and grinned. "One day you'll make a lucky girl happy." I didn't understand what she meant. Did she mean I would make a girl happy by telling her a joke?  
>"Okay where was I… yes. After 3 months together I began to get a strange feeling. I didn't feel sake there. And that night Abbadon came home drunk. I didn't know what to except I hadn't seen him drunk before. He was angry at me and I had no idea why he hit me over and over again until I had bruises everywhere. My head said to leave but I heart said to stay. I put it at the back of my mind. Surly it was only a onetime thing I was wrong. About 4 months later he came home with the stench of beer on his breath. I braced myself for his hand to hit my face, but instead he shouted insults at me. I thought that was it but once he stopped shouting he hit me again for not listening.<p>

I was going to leave him. I couldn't stay with him. I decided to leave him when he went out drinking, I could leave him without having to look or speak to him. But I couldn't for one thing I loved him even when he hit and insulted me. And at this point I was pregnant with flora. Now I could never leave him. It was unacceptable for a woman to have a child without a husband. And luckily when he arrived home he wasn't drunk. I was about to tell him I was pregnant but he silenced me by getting on one knee and asking to marry him. I quickly thought this through if I tell him im pregnant now he might think im only marrying him because I have his child or he might be over joyed. I said yes and I told him I was pregnant a few weeks later. He didn't ask many questions. I honestly thought he was going to ask who the father was. He thought I cheated on him. He wouldn't let me go out with friends anymore. He was so happy about me having a child. And since I was pregnant he didn't hit me when he was drunk. We married 6 weeks before Flora was born. My mother visited us when flora was born. She was so happy she got to see her granddaughter then she burst in to tears he knew how much my father wanted to have grand kids.

My mother died a few months before you were born and in honour of my parents I named you Julian after my mother who's named was Helian and my father Jonathon."

She finished her story. I now knew why she married my father. That's why my sister cried when she was told this story. She thought it was her fault that mother couldn't leave father. But mother was only trying to keep her respectful status. It wasn't mother's nor Flora's fault it wasn't any bodies fault.

And now she couldn't divorce father. If she did she would have to pay money she didn't have


	4. A birthday surprise

_**Okay I can't think of anything to write in between the time his mother told the story and when he met the princess so Im going to flash forward in to the future. It's been 5 years since Helia told him the story. So he's just turned 14. Okay time to shut up and get on with the story.**_

I woke up to see mother staring down at me. I was half asleep so I jumped back. My mother's smile faded and whispered "Sorry honey didn't mean to scare you."  
>"Why were you staring down at me did I do something wrong?" I asked. I didn't think I did anything but perhaps it was something else.<br>"You seriously don't remember?" Remember what exactly. My thoughts were interrupted by Mother's laughter. "Sweet heart it's your birthday."

With all my studying and the stress. I had completely forgotten. I looked at my calendar that hung on the wall. Red ink circled October the 10th. I burst out laughing mother joined in.  
>"Eat your birthday cake." She beamed. It wasn't a big cake it was more like a cupcake with blue icing and white sprinkles. It was all we could afford. I savoured the sweet and delicious taste of the cake and icing. I waited all year for this flavour. Father was at work till late in the night.<br>"Come I want to give you your present." Mother said holding out her hand. I was officially fourteen years of age. Once we entered the next room other forced me to sit at the table. I waited patiently for my gift. Mother walked over to the old chipped cupboard and pulled out a box wrapped in yellow paper and a big red bow.  
>I pulled off the paper to revel a book. It was green and the pages were yellow with age. The title read "The complete guide to flora and leaves" I said out load.<p>

Mother sat next to me "I had this book as a child. I used it to press flowers and store them. I hope it gives you pleasure. And here" she passed over a blue envelope. I opened the flap and inside was two gold coins. I quickly looked up. She quickly explained "I want you to buy anything you want with this money. Just don't let your father find out. And before you ask I didn't take it from him. That's the money I earned when I was young. Been keeping it safe." I couldn't take this money we desperately needed it. "I can't take your money. You need it." I cried. But mother only gave me a small smile and a sigh. "You're not taking it. It's a gift. But please be careful don't let father know. He would take the money away and we would have an argument over money. And why I didn't tell him I had a few coins." She convinced me to go and get myself a treat. I knew what I wanted. Earlier that week I was walking home from the bakery with the loaf of bread mother sent me to buy, when I came across the book shop. It was owned by a kind old man by the name of Mr Scribes. His face was creased and wrinkled. He had a short beard that finished at the shoulder. He had clear and caring eyes. Inside the display was the book that I always wanted. It was a deep olive colour with gold writing. The science book for geniuses. The book all scientists needed. Running from my home to Mr Scribe's shop. "The Open Book." I pushed the wooden door open. The little bell rang. From the back of the shop, Mr Scribes shouted "I'll be out in a moment." The door creaked as he opened the door that lead to the store room. He stepped out to great his customer. I stared in wonder. The shop was crammed with every type of book. Children's, Adults even books in other languages. It smelt damp and dusty. Books towered up against the walls to the ceiling. I walked to the front desk, trying not to bump in to the books that could come crashing down. "Hello. Oh it's the young Julian Barley. How can I help you?" he said smiling at me. I came here every month for a new book. "Well... I came here to. Well buy the book that's on display. The time to become a scientist is now!"

"Okay I'll just go and get it. So what ya going today?" he asked his voice a little rough. Grabbing the book and putting it in a bag.

"Oh, you know… it's my birthday. Mother gave me some money for a book and that's why im here" I murmured as I passed the man two gold coins.

"Well my dear boy. You must be what? 14? 15? Here have the book for free." He laughed and refused to take the money. But before I could argue that it was only fair that I pay for the book. He cut me off-  
>"You're a good boy and ya don't ask for much. I insist you have this book free of charge. Call it a birthday gift from me. Besides ya only 14 once. Aye"<br>"Thank you Mr Scribes" I smiled and shook his hand. And waved good bye.

I had my mother's book with me so I started to walk and read at the same time. (I know bad idea) when suddenly I was on the floor. My pressed flowers and free papers were all on the ground. I looked to see who I ran into and to my horror I had knocked over noble men. He was finely dressed in a deep purple. He had a ginger goatee type of beard and moustache. His hair was also ginger and it reached up to the bottom of his ears. Im in so much trouble was the first thing I thought. Quickly I grabbed my flowers and papers but I wasn't fast enough the noble men had most of the scattered objects. He dismissed his men and walked over to me.  
>"I am so terribly sorry sir. I didn't see you. I didn't see you because I was reading my book." I was babbling.<br>The thing that surprised me most was that he didn't shout or do anything he stood there in front of me. Usually when I saw noble people they were shouting at the victim who ran in do them and whatnot. I stood there with my head bowed then he spoke  
>"Men leave me alone with the boy for a few moments. I would like to talk privately with him" I was in deep trouble I just knew it. He walked me away from his coach and told me to sit on the bench a few feet away from his men.<br>"What is your name? Young man" he asked. His voice was kind and gentle not harsh like I thought.  
>"Julian Barley sir."<br>"Well, Julian I can see you read and also write. Who taught you?"  
>" My mother did sir"<br>"You seem like a nice boy Julian. And I can see you're smart. You may be the perfect friend for my daughter. You see she doesn't get along with grown up tutors. She doesn't trust them and quite franticly I don't either. She has to get to know them to trust them but they say "we are tutors not personal play buddies for your daughter. She has no-one. She's the only child. Her tutors don't last long. And you're about my daughter age. How old are you?"  
>"Im 14 sir."<br>"2 years difference. Okay I want you to have a test to see if you're qualified for the tutor job. And of course before anything we need to see if Analise likes you and trust you first. So would you like to be my daughters tutor and friend?"  
>"Yes I would. Where do I go for the test? How can I get there? My father won't take me anywhere unless he has a job there?"<br>"Good. You want to be Analise's friend. Where does your father work?" he smiled passing me the remainder of the book that fell out.  
>"At the blacksmith."<br>"Okay I'll tell one of my men to call the blacksmith to do my horses shoes. Im afraid I have to go now."  
>"Wait you haven't told me your name. Or where you live."<br>" My dear boy. Who im i? Im the king. King Nicholas. And I live at the castle." He said and walked away but I swear I saw a smirk cross his face. I had just met the king and I didn't know. It was defiantly A BITHDAY SURPRISE. And I was going to meet the whole royal family. I let the shock seek in.

Father was very excited when he got home. He bragged that the king had asked him to do his horses shoes.  
>"That's great Abbadon" mother was overjoyed.<br>"Yeah father. Father can I come and see you in action." I asked my fingers crossed.  
>"Why the sudden interest? You never wanted to come with me before"<br>"I want to broaden my options" I lied  
>"Okay you can come this once and see ya old man in action. We leave tomorrow morning."<p>

**_Authors note:  
>Im really tired now. But I promise I'll upload the rest tomorrow. The chapter will be called "The royal test" I know it was a boring chapter but review anyways.<br>HAPPY HALLOWEEN  
>Princess Geekelle<br>xoxoxoxox_**


	5. The royal test

**The royal test  
>Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I fell down the stair cut my arm I had to have stiches. But I'm fine now. Also had a tooth taken out. Ouch! <strong>

Father and I left early in the morning. It would take 2 hours on foot to get to the castle. We didn't say anything. I was thinking what could be on the test. Father was muttering to himself. In his head he was going through his equipment, wondering if he left anything that he may need.

We arrived at the palace gates. They were gold with the royal crest of this kingdom, Anavala. The crest was decorated with silver triangles all connected to the middle where a simple pink rose brought everything together. It was simple and that's what I liked most about it. The king was waiting for us when we arrived. He showed father where the houses where.  
>"Okay I'll leave you here with my horses. Unfortunately your son can not stay with you." The king said as he held one of my shoulders.<br>"No! My son is staying with me he wanted to watch me work cause he wants ta be like me," father nearly yelled.  
>"Sir, are you speaking back to the king? I make the rules here. Understood?" the kind friendly tone was gone but in its place was a commanding and forceful voice.<br>My father's face turned red and he bowed slightly. "Of course ya majesty I would never speak ta ya like that again"  
>The kings voice returned to its normal tone. "Good" he lead me out of the stable by the shoulder. The kings laughed. "I hate men who think they're in comm- anyways. First for your test." He lead me towards the castle.<br>" What's my best going to be about?" I said gazing at all the beautiful flowers. I stared at a blue rose for a few moments. The blue roses only blossomed in Anavala. No other kingdom grew these colour roses.  
>"My dear boy. It's not a test your thinking about. You will have a test later today to see what you know but the test I want you to do…is become friends with my daughter. Which is the hardest to pass. Its called the royal test"<p>We walked up to the small plaza where women with blonde hair pulled back in a bun with deep blue eyes. Upon head was her grown I gathered she was queen Genevieve. Next to her stood a golden goddess. Correction an angle her sun kissed her hung loosely down to her waist. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She wore a pink dress with a rose detail. Her cheeks matched the colour of her dress she was blushing but why. I realised I was staring at her I quickly liked down at my feet. "Analise this is Julian the tutor I told you about. He wants you to be his friend," the king whispered. "Okay daddy. Julian… would you lift your head up please."<br>I only lifted in slightly. Analise was staring at me with big round eyes.  
>" I don't know daddy. Can I hand around with him, you know to get to know him."<br>"Of course, but he has his tutor test after dinner okay you must be done by then." Analise grabbed my hand. I felt butterfly's in my tummy. Weird. And took off running into the castle. "Julian, aren't you a little young to be a tutor?" she asked once we arrived inside the castle. It was massive all the walls were white with a gold boulder.  
>" yes I do. Your highness but your father thought it was better if your friend was a tutor."<br>"Okay, I'm not a very trusting child. But I don't know… I feel like I can trust you."  
>" your highness watch out!" I shouted Analise hadn't been looking where she was going and she was about to get hit by one of the armour statutes. I pulled her out of the way. She landed on me her body was squishing mine.<br>"I knew that I could trust you. You just saved my life…oh sorry" she quickly jumped up. Her cheeks was once again pink, she was embarrassed.

She trusted me now. I had saved her life and she was not what I excepted. She didn't speak rudely to people of lower statues. She treated them kindly. All the maids adored her they sometimes sneaked her cookies.  
>"Julian, how did you learn to read and write?" she said munching on a cookie.<br>"My mother taught me. I love to read my favourite subject is…"  
>" Science" we said it together.<br>" what's your favourite flower" I was curious she looked like a lilac type of girl. I was wrong.  
>Her favourite flower was actually Rosa Scentipholia. Also known as a rose. It was nearly dinner so Analise showed me to the dining room. The king was waiting for us. He gestured me to sit. <em>I'm I eating with the royal family? <em>The answer was yes.  
>Over dinner the king asked Analise if we were friends yet. Her father was happy to hear we were. He asked me question like <em>what did you and Analise talk about? How did you win her over, she's not very trusting?<em> I told him everything but I thought it was best to leave out that I saved Analise but she fell on me. I don't want to get her in to trouble. Falling and landing on a peasant isn't a very princessey thing. After lunch I had my test. I wouldn't know I passes until they sent the report to my family. After the test it was time to meet father in the stables. He looked happier than the last time I saw him. He was telling me that the king had given him a pouch of gold coins for all the work he did. "So what did ya do once the king took ya away?"  
>" Well, I had a test. The king wants me to be the royal tutor to his daughter. Princess Analise wants a friend so he asked if I would teach the princess but also be her friend. We should get the results soon." They was no point in lying. He wouldn't believe me. "Yeah, right. If your friends with the princess I'm the queen of England. That's a good joke, son, save it for the parties." We walked in silence til we reached home. Father went out with the boys.<p>

I told mother about my day and thankfully she believed me when I said I met the princess. She was extremely proud when I told her the king asked me to be the tutor. "Well you've certainly had an exciting day. I think its bedtime for you" she tucked me in to bed. But she didn't sing me her lullaby tonight. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

A week later mother received a letter. It was my results from the test. She opened it up and she started shaking. From her expression I could tell I failed. But then she broke in to a big smile.  
>"Read it yourself. I'm so proud of you"<p>

I took the later from her shaking hands and I opened it up and it said:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Barley,_

_Your son Julian has passed his test that he took on the 11__th__ October. I am pleased to say that my daughter Analise is enfusicastic about Julian being her tutor but he will also be her friend. You son received 85% on the test._

_Your son has shown great interest towards learning. If he chooses to take the job, he will be able to live at the castle. All this meals will be at the castle. He will also be payed, five gold coins every three hours that he teaches. A carriage will come and pick him but on 6__th__ November. At 2.00 pm please ensure that he has all the items he wants to take with him. All his books will be given to him at the castle. He will need a suitcase of clothes and pj's. If it would make Julian more comfortable I invite you to stay at the castle for a few days till he's settled in. After a few days you shall return home. Julian will be allowed to visit you anytime he or you wants._

_I hope to see you at the castle on this date.  
><em> 

_Your king,  
>Nicolas<em>

King Nicolas IIV

On the 6th of November I would be leaving my home to live at the castle. Mother was crying with joy. Father felt stupid because he didn't believe me, he was also angry because I lied to him about wanting to be a blacks smith. But he allowed me to go, if he dudnt I had the feeling the king would put him in his place and command that he let me stay at the castle. So I was all set for my new life.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing the little fluffy A/J moments.**_

_**Here you can find what the crest looked like:  
>artMordha-Family-Crest-335374190  
>Love,<br>Princess Geekelle.**_


	6. I won't say it

**_A/N: okay so im not dead or anything I was more concerned about writing my 2 future fanfics:_**

_**Twelve Days Of Christmas:**_**_  
><em>Originally it was <em>_****_Creme Caramel's idea but she never got to publish_****_, so I thought hey its Christmas soon and very loves a Christmas romance (or is it just me) It will be focused on 12 Barbie pairings who discover the magic of Christmas._**

**_The second one is A 3 musketeer fanfic. (I can hear KeelyKelly and Turquisea shouting and cheering right now.)  
>Hidden – Needs a better title if you have any suggestion comment or PM.<br>The musketeers find an anxious and fearful girl who also wants to be a musketeer. The girls train her and when it's time for Louis to judge how well she is, she runs a way and hides. Louis and the girls put it down to nerves. Corinne encourages Louis to hire the girl and he does. But she still runs away when the kind is near and hides til he's gone. Why does she not want the king to see her? Is she a threat to the king? Where the girls too quick to judge her?_**

**_More info on my profile._**

**_(I've also joined deviantart - my user name is Princess - Geekelle)_**

**_Anyway back to the story:_**

So on the 6th of November the royal carriage came and picked me and my parents up, and took us to the castle. The king and queen greeted us. I had never heard the queen speak before so I was surprised at the tone and softness of her voice. She had a kind voice like the one my mother had. But it also had that commanding tone like when a mother needed to use on their children when they misbehaved.  
>"Welcome, Barley family. And welcome young Julian. You will have all your requirements at your fingertips. Mr and Mrs Barley would you care to dine with us at dinner?" She spoke with such poise and regalness; she was nothing like her husband who seemed to be fun and crazy. The good crazy.<br>My parents nodded their heads. What could they say to the queen?  
>"Then you shall sleep in one of the rooms. For two days by then I think Julian will have settled and you shall return home."<p>

One of the servants showed us to my parents' room. I left them to unpack. The servant gestured me to follow him. We walked down long and dark corridors. The portraits of all the passed kings and queens lined the hallway. This corridor is too grand to be the quests and/or servant quarters.  
>"This is your room sir" the servant said with a harsh and angry tone.<p>

It was large. Larger than my house. Which was really just a room. It was a deep white with gold detail at the border of the wall. It was a permanent feature of all the rooms in the castle. In the corner of this massive room stood a light blue desk which had books and papers already laid. Ready for use. The seat was standard nothing that I had never seen before. It was the same colour as the desk with a plush cushion in the middle. A standard size wardrobe stood in the far east of the room. It was made of oak and inside was all my clothes. Ironed. Hung and ready to be used.

The bed. Oh my bed it was half the size of the room. It was soft and puffy. The covers were white with the matching gold colour and design of the walls. I sat down on this incredible bed. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I laid down my body sunk in the dense and endless river of white.

From where I lay I could see through the balcony window the royal garden. It was beautiful. I had heard the kind loved his garden whenever he had the time he would plant and mend to the garden. When King Nicolas discovered his daughter's fondness for roses, he planted a dozen in each bed.  
>I looked down my bed and at the bottom was a silver chest. I hastily opened it. All my books all my items I brought from home were packed neatly and carefully within.<br>I had many other things in my room such as:  
>More wardrobes<br>Cupboards  
>Bookshelf<br>the necessities of every bed room  
>I even had my own walk in bathroom.<br>But I cared not about all these features. I only named those because they were extraordinary. I had seen cupboards and book self before but I had never slept in such a cosy bed or had a proper place for me to read and write.

I had not realised that it was dinner I quickly walked out the room and closed the door behind me. I had not taken a step towards the dinner room when, 3 doors away from me a blond head popped out. It was the princess. I lived 3 doors away from the princess. I was in the royal suite. I was a peasant in the royal quarters. I couldn't get over it.  
>Analise's voice broke my concentration.<p>

"Shall we go down to dinner, Julian?" she asked and held out her hand.  
>She wanted me to hold her hand? Should I hold it? Should I not? All these questions were bouncing in my head.<br>"Yes, your highness" I finally answered.  
>"Julian, We are friends aren't we?"<br>" Yes your highness"  
>"Then I would like you to call me Analise without all these formalities. Just Analise unless you feel uncomfortable then you may call me princess. Okay?<br>"Okay. But please I will only call you Analise when we're alone. When we're in front of your parents I will call you Your highness. Deal?"  
>"Deal" she laughed. Her laugh sounded like tiny little bells.<p>

And we ran hand in hand down to the dinner hall.

My parents and the king and queen were already waiting.  
>I let go out the princess's hand and sat next to my mother who smiled and winked.<br>Why did she just wink at me? But I didn't think about it any further. Over dinner we made small chit-chat. Nobody knew what to say.

After dinner, my father stayed with the king who wanted my father to fix something- I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. My mum wanted to speak privately with me so we walked up to her room. It was grand but not as grand as one of the royal families or mine. She made me sit on her bed. It wasn't comfy or even soft. She sat next to me and stared in to my eyes.  
>"So the princess seems really nice and cute." She stated<br>"Yeah. She is." Wait did I just say the princess was cute? Oh, no this isn't good.  
>" You think she's cute. Oh Honey I think you have a little crush. And I think it's cute that you like Princess Analise."<br>"I didn't mean it that way mother. She kind and fun but I don't like her that." I pleaded.  
>" Yeah right. Mother knows best. But if you don't think so. I'll leave it alone." She smiled.<br>That was it she didn't push it and she didn't talk to me about again. But sometimes I could see the smirk on her face whenever I mentioned Analise or hung around with her. Which was every day because it was my job which didn't help my case.

The next day my parents went home. Whilst I stayed at the castle. I was totally surprised by the fact Analise caught on every quickly. It took me 2 weeks and help from my mum to get this subject but she understood straight away. She loved science and singing. In a lot of whys she reminded me of my mum. Her beauty. Her singing voice was magical. She was smart and was always happy.

**_ 2 weeks later._**

I only tutored Analise three times a day which meant we had plenty of time to get to know each other. We would have picnics in the royal gardens.  
>whilst having a picnic Analise asked about my family life so I told her.<br>I told her my father was abusive and cruel. He hated that I was not a real man. Real men worked with muscles. That he disowned my sister because she married a solider. I told her everything. I trusted her.  
>She was every supportive telling me my father would forgive my sister. I was near tears she gave me a kiss on the cheek then she went to her father. I sat there Dumb struck. She had just kissed me on the cheek. Did friends do that? No of course they didn't it was just a sign of kindness. But I couldn't help but feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Or the butterfly feeling in my tummy.<p>

**_The next day_**

I went to visit my mother. She was practically jumping up and down out of excitement because the princess had kissed me. I tried to explain that it was only a friendly gesture but she wouldn't listen.

Then she started to sing. And to my surprise I began to sing as well.

**[Julian:]****  
>If there's a prize for foolishness<br>I guess I've already won that  
>No girl is worth the aggravation<br>That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

**[Helia:]**  
><strong>Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'<strong>  
><strong>She's the Earth and heaven to you<strong>  
><strong>Try to keep it hidden<strong>  
><strong>Honey, we can see right through you<strong>  
><strong>Boy, ya can't conceal it<strong>  
><strong>We know how ya feel and<strong>  
><strong>Who you're thinking of<strong>

**[Julian:]**  
><strong>No chance, no way<strong>  
><strong>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

**[Helia]**  
><strong>You swoon, you sigh<strong>  
><strong>why deny it, uh-oh<strong>

**[Julian:]**  
><strong>It's too cliché<strong>  
><strong>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
><strong>It feels so good when you start out<strong>  
><strong>My head is screaming get a grip, Man<strong>  
><strong>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<strong>  
><strong>Oh<strong>

**[Helia]**  
><strong>You keep on denying<strong>  
><strong>Who you are and how you're feeling<strong>  
><strong>Baby, we're not buying<strong>  
><strong>Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling<strong>  
><strong>Face it like a grown-up<strong>  
><strong>When ya gonna own up<strong>  
><strong>That ya got, got, got it bad<strong>

**[Julian:]**  
><strong>Whoa: No chance, no way<strong>  
><strong>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

**[Helia:]**  
><strong>Give up, give in<strong>  
><strong>Check the grin you're in love<strong>

**[Julian:]**  
><strong>This scene won't play,<strong>  
><strong>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

**[Helia:]**  
><strong>You're doin' flips read our lips<strong>  
><strong>You're in love<strong>

**[Julian:]**  
><strong>You're way off base<strong>  
><strong>I won't say it<strong>

**[Helia:]**  
><strong>He won't say he's in love<strong>

**[Julian:]**  
><strong>Get off my case<strong>  
><strong>I won't say it<strong>

**[Helia:]**  
><strong>Boy, don't be proud<strong>  
><strong>It's O.K. you're in love<strong>

I saw Analise playing with her snow white kitten. Sara feina. Her eyes were an ocean of happiness. Her smile brightened up the room. Her hair glowed like the sun. She was magical. Perfect. They were no words to describe her.

**[Julian:]  
>Oh-ohhhhh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

**_Authors note._**

**_I think Julian's got it bad. Who else agrees?  
>I just love when mum and son sing together. Cute!<em>**

**_The song they sing is from Hercules. "I won't say im in love"  
>but I changed the lyrics a bit to connect with the story.<br>Thanks for reading. R&R_**


End file.
